The Affair
by AfroFiction
Summary: Gumball learns the meaning of Love from Nicole as they become romantically involved without their family knowing about it. How far will they go, and will they stop at nothing to be together forever? What lies in the dark will be brought to the light soon. Gumball x Nicole Heavy Lemon Warning
1. Behind Cracked Doors

Another sunny day in the wonderful world of Elmore.

"I'm home" Nicole Watterson noticed as she opened the door to see no one present at the Watterson residence while struggling to carry about 8 bags of groceries. She only took one step as she tripped over the television remote left on the ground causing Nicole to fall frontward spilling her produce in the living room.

"Oooohf" Nicole yelped as she face planted behind the couch which made her skirt fly back exposing her goods. Her cyan kitty posterior looked much toned, complementing her slim figure as she is wearing a bright pink thong, which her husband gave her as an anniversary present a year ago. Her ass managed to get a lot more… thick, making her panties a little too small for her today. Nicole got up to her knees when she felt a draft fly by her cheeks, "Almost broke my neck there, hopefully the kids will help me clean up all of this" she said this when she got up. The mother climbed the stairs to see if her family was upstairs.

At first, Nicole checked her bedroom for Richard Robinson, who was not present at this time. "Where has he run off to, today" she thought sitting on her bed. She took off her socks and threw them onto the bed; it was her way of feeling comfortable letting out a sigh of relief.

"Aaaah, oh" Nicole shot up when she heard this, maybe someone is home she thought so she left her bedroom to see where that noise came from. She went into the hallway and checked Anais' room to see no one in there, making her way to her son's room where she saw the door cracked open.

She sees her first born son in her room on his computer, Gumball Watterson. When she peeked at him through the almost closed door it looked like he was playing with something in his hands.

"Gumball?" she whispered to herself, "Is he… are you?" Nicole angled her head more when she soon realized that Gumball was in fact pleasuring himself to internet porn. "When did he start doing this?" Nicole asked herself, being a great mother she didn't know how to handle this so she continued to watch until something happened. Gumball's chair swiveled side ways to reveal him stroking his long erect member, giving a slight chill down Nicole spine, she never knew how big Gumball's penis have gotten. Her eyes widened to see him fapping away at it, "When did he get so big, he's only 16" she thought to herself, "He's bigger than his father!" Nicole couldn't avert her gaze as her breathing became more rapid by the second; it felt like her son was growing up right before her eyes.

Gumball felt relaxed in his computer chair, with his headphones reaching the max volume oblivious to his mother's peeping. One solid minute goes by and Gumball began to moan out of pleasure, making Nicole break out of her trance. The sight before made her felt excited, she confirmed this as she felt her most intimate parts secreting with wetness. Nicole thought to herself, "Is Gumball turning me on right now?" this feeling frightened her as she wiggled her hips, and yes these feelings came off creepy at first but then again her pleasure washed over when her hand went down her skirt to check how wet she really is.

Nicole's hand grazed her sensitive nub poking through her tight underwear; an unexpected moan escaped her lips as she continued to watch Gumball.

Her son's naked body continues to wiggle around his chair when his hand began to trail his shaft faster making him groan uncontrollably. Nicole continued to watch this act as she felt her privates tingle; she immediately stood up causing her skirt to fall onto the floor.

"Oh goodness, I'm really about to do this" she whispered-yelled. Her legs trembled as she leaned against the hallway to begin fondling herself watching Gumball fap away. Her moaning got the best of her, but soon ended when she bit down her lip to stay in secrecy.

Nicole's toned figure began to sweat as she slipped into heat; her curvy bottom perked outward making her lingerie tighter around her skin when she kept rubbing harder and harder as her own masturbation. She would look at her own sex and then back at Gumball throbbing dick, pretending her son ravaged her insides.

"…Gumball…mmmmmph" she slid her panties to the side exposing her light blue shaved flower with pink pedals lying inside, probing her opening. Her fangs bit her lip tenderly to conceal her own whimpers.

Nicole's hormones got the best of her.

Her instinct kicked in, she gripped the waistband of her lingerie allowing it to drop to her knees wiggling them down her sleek thighs as she felt the slight breeze past through her inner thighs while watching Gumball stroke himself away. Her heart dropped to her stomach when caught a glimpse of his balls causing her mind to race, she is grinding against the palm of her own hand giving off a squeal as her fingers worked magic by twirling inside her pussy.

Gumball looked back at his monitor fapping very furiously at this point; Nicole matched his intensity with her humping into her own fingers causing her to drip all over the hallway floor. They two kittens moaned louder and louder making it very obvious that their orgasms are just around the corner, Gumball gave one final thrust allowing his semen to become airborne flying towards the door. Watching Gumball finished made Nicole even more amorous by violently rubbing her labia's lip[s until she peaked, her orgasm to spray onto her feet and the ground beneath her. Nicole wanted to mewl in pleasure but her paw disarmed every moan becoming audible.

"Well, now that made me hungry" Gumball said to himself. He reached for his pants and threw his sweater over his head, as he cleared his search history as most teens love to do. Without haste, he rushed out of his room and heard someone in the kitchen as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, When did you get here?" Gumball asked.

"Just a minute ago, are you hungry" Nicole said, putting the produce in the fridge.

Nicole managed to clean the groceries while also getting dinner started making her natural speed unmatched to everyone else. She was a very special woman, very agile for her age, very sexy as well. So Gumball didn't have the slightest clue that his mother was watching him, also pleasuring herself to his act. Nicole prepared Gumball a grilled cheese sandwich with hot tomato soup just way he liked it, he sees what Nicole was cooking causing him to hug his mother, "Yeah, thanks mom." He said to her, Nicole gasped under her breath when she felt her son's arms around her own waist. She still felt somewhat sensitive after her previous release, but she liked when she hugged her son and as of now she loved it even more.

The two sat down at the table, Nicole gave her son her food and greeted him with a smile, as Gumball smiled back sinking his teeth into his hot sandwich.

"So where are the others" Nicole asked, she poured herself a glass of lemonade, because her fun time made her very much parched.

"Oh, Dad took the others to see the new Daisy the Donkey movie, so I wanted to stay home today" Gumball dipped his sandwich into the hot soup before him giving himself a very flavorful bite.

"Oh, I get it, not really your style huh" Nicole tried relating with her son as her mother did when she herself was his age.

Nicole felt herself short of breath for some reason, all she thought about was her son's privates like the image burned into her head, but she didn't mind knowing how lucky gumball is when he finds his special woman in his life. She realized that she wanted her son, **badly** this new found feeling washed over her soul as she imagined how good it would feel.

"Gumball, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah, of course Mom, Why?" he asked slurping on his soup.

"Well, I wanted to talk about your little hobby" Nicole said putting her hand on her cheek

"My hobby?" Gumball took another bite of his sandwich, "I don't follow"

"well while everyone is out, i thought it would be good for the both of us if we could have a chat upstairs in my bedroom" Nicole said.

"Sure Mom, anything." Gumball said as they both got up and went upstairs to his fate that lied ahead.


	2. Come with me

**Thanks for reading, gonna go far with this one so just wait on it; feel free to drop a review. Preesh!**

 **-Afro**

 **MATURE CONTENT AHEAD**

"Just sit down and make yourself comfortable for me sweetheart, I'll return in a jiffy"

Gumball obeyed, he climbed onto his parent's mattress even when his curiosity stared to peak when Nicole asked to speak to him in her bedroom. He began to occupy his easily bored mind, by taking a peak under the bed.

"Whoa, Dad's secret comic book collection!" He swiftly grabbed the first issue, and started to flip through the pages. "Wait a sec" he said under his breath, "…this is Porn." Holding his dad's smut grossed him out, dropping it onto the floor. "Wow, I wonder if mom even knows about that" he said as he jumped on the floor to put it back.

Something else caught his eye, behind the comics there lied a rod like object behind the porno stack. He extended his arm out to reach said object. "It's a…oh GOD" He startled himself to realize he was holding Nicole's purple vibrator, making Gumball's face turn red. "My parents are freaks, I realize that now" he said as his childhood was forever ruined by this experience, he soon left Nicole's bedroom to wash his hands.

He was nearing the bathroom door… which happened to be cracked open.

Nicole is currently in there wearing her birthday suit, unknowing that the door was opened a little. The humid air meant she had just gotten out of the shower, and now she's brushing her teeth.

"Mom…?" thought to himself. Never once he's seen his mom without a single article of clothing before, but somehow he couldn't look away like her body has a hypnotic effect on him.

Who could blame him?

Nicole's body is a real prize, down to her vivid blue C-Cup breasts. They are very perky, Gumball thought as he leaned in to detail her light pink nipples that looked hard enough to cut through glass. Her washboard stomach tensed as she brushed her teeth making her breasts jiggle. The sight before him caused the young peeping cat stiff as a board.

Nicole caught a glimpse of Gumball starring at her when she went to spit into the sink "Like mother, like son" she thought, so she decided to give Gumball a peek at the goods. She willing dropped her tooth brush on purpose, "Oh shoot" she said out loud promptly bending over in front of the door giving gumball a very gracious show.

Gumball's mouth dropped wide seeing Nicole's privates. Watching her plump rump placed on top of her toned thighs. Gumball thought that ass is glorious, like blue honeydew melons, but that was not the most noteworthy sight to see. Nicole made her own anus wink at gumball, causing Gumball's mouth to drool.

She washed off the toothbrush placing it back into her medicine cabinet; she loved how Gumball was still there reminding her of how she peeped on him not to long ago. An idea crossed her mind; she wanted to scare the living shit out of him when he was at his most vulnerable. Without haste she grabbed a towel around herself and rushed to the door, and her plan worked. Gumball fell back into the wall behind him, as Nicole came out the bathroom catching him the act.

"Gumball!" Nicole screamed.

Gumball whilst laying on the ground rubbed his head lightly, "Mom, it's not w-what it looks like, I-I wanted to wash m-my hands because-, you looked so g-good s-so I couldn't…"

Gumball went into apology mode as he fell to the floor grabbing his mother's legs pleading his mom to have mercy on him. "I'm so so sorry; I'll never do it again!"

Nicole had her hands on her hips making obvious that she was disappointed in him, however her heart fluttered to fact that Gumball just revealed that she looked good causing her to giggle and blush right in front of him.

"Okay, if you are really sorry then come with me" she demanded.

Gumball wiped a single tear forming his eye and nodded his head.

* * *

They managed to go back to Nicole's bedroom, as she let out a brief sigh. _You can do this Nicole, just talk to him._ Gumball sat on the bed looking down at his feet, as if he was ready to be punished.

Nicole locked the door behind her. "Gumball"

"Yes?" he looked up at her, but immediately looked back down trying to stop himself from ogling his mother in her itty bitty bath towel.

"I'm not mad at you; I'm actually quite flattered that you took an interest in my body. Listen, I need to get something off my chest, I watched you masturbating earlier today." Gumball's face went from blue to bright red when she revealed this information.

"Y-You did?" He said, as Nicole nodded her head. She climbed onto the bed next to him and crossed her legs.

"It's okay Gummypuss, It is very natural for a man to have urges and I understand completely, I had some urges myself recently" Nicole said.

"You do?" Gumball replied.

"Yeah, you have you grown so much lately and seeing you pleasure yourself made me very excited"

"Really, what would dad think?"

"I wouldn't worry about Richard dear, besides he's been very careless to my sexual needs recently"

"Oh goodness" That's all Gumball could say at this point feeling confused on why she would tell him this.

"When you find that special someone I want you to care and love for her as much as you can, Gumball, and I think I should teach you 'somethings' today" She placed a single hand on his lap copping a feel of his erect member.

"I don't know about that, mom" Gumball said to her.

She hopped off the bed and knelt down in front of him slipping his pants to the floor, "I'm not your mother right now, I'm your Nicole"

Gumball began lay back as Nicole slipped his underwear off for him causing his dick to shoot straight up to his abdomen. She began to inhale his musky boyish scent as she inspected his genitals, down to his sack along his thick shaft, up to his pink head. Seeing Nicole look at him made feel a little embarrassed causing him to close his eyes.

Nicole dropped the towel onto the floor, climbing on top of him, "We will discuss foreplay later, but right now I need you" she said watching Gumball slowly opening his eyes. The weight of Nicole's thick ass made his legs tremble as it gave off tremendous heat.

"Mmmmm" Gumball said, as Nicole placed her puss on top of him wiggling her hips.

"That feels so, nice" Nicole said as she tribbed her pussy along his exposed shaft. She got more careless as she rocked her hips more vigorously, pushing her ass back and forward rubbing herself rampant.

"Does this please you -mm gumball, do you –mmmmm feel how wet I have become for you"

Gumball pleasured soul stayed still as Nicole kept bucking on him, she didn't want to be penetrated just quite yet, making her the ultimate tease at this point, but her skillful rubbing was about to get them both off. All of this playful teasing kept the young kitty mute as he moaned louder in unison with Nicole, as they both escaped into a world of lustful dreams and sinful entrapment.

"Nicole, I-I I'm going to, AHHH" Gumball said but that reaction came from Nicole grabbing her son's balls twisting them only lightly to rile up the kitty under him. "Wait lets both finish on each other, sweetie"

The two blue felines sat up and faced each other waiting to reach their climax by opposite hands.

Nicole laid her beautiful thighs on top of Gumball's legs and said the following, "I want you to put your fingers inside of me" she spreads her legs making that familiar wet sound as her flower separated right in front of him, Nicole gave him the nod of consent allowing Gumball to graze her opening earning a very lustful moan. Nicole latched her paw onto his large shaft jerking it downward as Gumball inserted two curled fingers inside of her.

"…right—RIGHT THERE" Nicole gasped as the virgin kitty quickly pinpointed her G-Spot and began play with her clitoris. Nicole reacted by viciously by jerking him in both directions, causing to move faster within her, keeping eye contact on him nearing her release.

In an instant Nicole's hips rose to Gumball's face, "That's it honey, ahhhhHHHH HERE IT COMES!" In a flash Nicole Orgasm was achieved all over his face, the scent was much like her own while Gumball gave it a taste and fell in love with the flavor. "mmm you're so good at this, but now its your turn" Gumball nodded and slipped his fingers right out of her making her shutter as her cum left her sensitive.

"Watch this hun" Nicole said as she slowly licked his dick all the way up to the tip. "Woah!" Gumball said, that action made him ejaculate immediately and he couldnt believe his eyes. His cum hit Nicole's face as it dripped down to her bouncing breasts rubbing them accordingly, tasting his creamy goodness, the force of his orgasm made him pass out in immense pleasure.

"Gumball?" Nicole said shaking him, but it was no use her prestige tongue skills took a lot out of him. Nicole carried Gumball out of her bedroom, "What a great man, you've become Gumball, I haven't had this much fun since we made your sis" She entered her son's room and placed him onto the top bunk, kissing his forehead lightly.

"We should go all the way next time, Gummypuss" She said to the comatose kitten. Her actions caused her to go back into her own room, for a great night of sleep awaiting her.


End file.
